A Hawt Gardevoir Crossed My Path
by MoarFanfic
Summary: Progressive tale of a trainer and a Gardevoir. Some graphic lemon at times, you have been warned.
1. A Wild Encounter

It was the normal walk home through the tall grass.

My name is Alex, I work at a pokemart in my local town. Pay isn't great, but it's enough to support me and my pokemon. I was on my way back home from a weekly shop for groceries. My back ached from the weight of my shoulder bag. Moo moo milk sloshed around in the bottles in my bag as I strided down the moonlit path. The moon was at its fullest this week, beatiful, I thought. I suddenly heard a rustle of grass in the distance. Instinctively, my hand tightened its grip on my lone pokeball. I was never a great battler, but I loved my pokemon to the fullest. The rustling grew louder and closer and I broke into a sprint, groceries falling out my bag. A wild mightyena leapt out of the bushes and tackled me to the ground. I fought off the wild dog with my fists but the beast sunk its teeth into my right arm, causing blood to to seep out of the open wound, staining my yellow shirt. The newly found pain in my arm caused me to lose conciousness, rapidly my body began to lock up. The milk in the second bottle leaked a pool of delicious moo moo milk. The mightyena greedily lapped it up and howled, fleeing for the haven of tall grass.

-hours later-

My vision blurred, and I coughed spraying some blood onto my chest. How long did I pass out? It seemed to be daytime. I tried to pick my self up but the pain in my arm refused. There was a figure standing over me, a tall green figure with a large white dress. Hot tears dropped onto my cheeks and I realised they were coming from the figure. My vision began to fully focus. The figure kneeling over me looked too abnormal to be a human, but too woman like to be a pokemon. The green mistress lay her hands over my arm and closed her scarlet eyes. A look of concentration sparked on her face, and a bead of sweat formed as the skin on my arm began to close up. I winced slightly as the wound closed up, to my disbelief.

The focused look was gone on her face and a more worried, concerned look replaced it. I was in the same place where I had blacked out. Groceries were strewn out all around me. I began to hoard my food and supplies. As I got up, I got a good look at the green "girl" She had a rather nice, curvy body, complete with a pair of astonishingly large breasts. A blunt red spike portruded between them. I fought back a nosebleed as she bent over to see if I was ok.

"I'm fine, thanks for healing my arm" I blurted, breaking the ice.

Her cheeks turned crimson red and she smiled a beatiful, vibrant smile. This alone was enough to make a grown man swoon. My heart leapt, and I felt a little woozy.

"are you sure you're ok?" a calm voice sounded in my head.

"what the fuck?" I shouted, (you would be surprised too) reeling backwards a little, The girl looked at me funny.

"I'm talking to you telepathically" she chimed, her voice was the most soothing I've ever heard.

I realised this was definetely not a girl, as the telepathy and the bodily "features"proved too pokemon-like.

"why did you heal me?"

"I watch you walk to and from work everyday, I couldn't bear to see you in pain."

I didn't know whether to be scared or flattered by this.

"th..thanks..your name?"

"I've never had a real master" she said woefully, her face showed dismay.

"I'm sorry..." the thought of letting a wild, sexy pokemon live in my house sounded out of the question,

yet so tempting. I dispelled those thoughts and rummaged in my bag for some sort of present.

I offered her a paper bag of strawberries, originally for me, but she clearly deserved them.

She refused, shaking her head. How modest...

"please, is there anything I can do to repay you?" I said desperately.

"well.." she started nervously "I have always dreamed of having a master..I've been a wild gardevoir

for as long as I can remember."

I weighed up the good and bad consequences of adopting her, I certainly could do with some company around here, and she talks! its almost too good to be true. I made up my mind.

"Gardevoir, I will adopt you as long as you treat me as a friend, not as a master." I never believed in a master-pokemon relationship, it gave me the shivers thinking about being called master by a gardevoir.

Gardevoir acknowledged what I meant and hugged me tightly, taking me off guard.

"h-hey! don't surprise me like that" she laughed lightly.

And so begins our relationship. Heaven knows what will happen next.

**what will happen next? *~* please take your time reading this, it builds up to the hot lemon scenes I have in store :3 **

**Please review, suggestions and queries will be answered. :)**


	2. First Time Together

We walked down the path towards my cabin, I enjoyed living far away from the town, It was alot more peaceful. Twisting the key in the door, I turned to Gardevoir and asked-

"would you like anything to eat tonight?" with a warm smile.

She looked down at the ground, embarrassed,

"As a wild pokemon, I've only ever ate berries and plants" she admitted. This should have been obvious,

I cursed myself for being careless. The door unlocked and we entered my cosy cabin. I dumped my bag on the couch and observed her once more, she was rather dirty from living in the wild, with grass stains all the way up her slender legs. I lived quite close to a volcano, and this provided me with hot, steamy water which rejuvinated the skin. I even made a makeshift hotspring in my bathroom.

"you look like you could use a bath."

Gardevoirs eyes lit up. I wish she would stop being beatiful.

"oh! you have a bath?" she put her hands together. "I'll hop in now!"

Being a mainly single failed pokemon trainer, the door in to my bathroom had large window panes. (I know, no shame, right?) So I would have to remain calm and not be too hormonal. Cracking two eggs into the pan, I heard her enter the bath, and she let out a small gasp of satisfaction. I chuckled; volcanic water does wonders, flipping the two omelettes. The urge to peek was making me tense. If she and I were going to be with each other for a while, why not get to know each other naked? I'm such a pervert. I dared to take a peek through the glass panes; she was washing herself, foamy soap traversing down her lavish body. She bent over to retrieve the soap, and I almost choked. I punished my self for being such a perv and slid the omelettes on to the two plates. After taking out two glasses, I casually slumped on my sofa, calculating the past events.

I was attacked by a mightyena, and then healed by a Gardevoir who apparently watches me go to work everyday.

And now she was in my house, about to eat omelettes with me.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice Gardevoir walk out the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her rejuvenated body, Why did she always have to be so damn sexy? I didn't blame her, she wasn't a slut or anything. I sat opposite her and slowly ate. Awkward silence followed, until Gardevoir exclaimed-

"this is delicious!" It must have been her first proper meal."thank you Alex!"

I blushed and avoided her gaze. "Oh, heh..you're welcome, it was no problem, really."

"Oh Alex, you're so modest." she mewled, fitting another forkful of omelette in her mouth. She swallowed it seductively. Oh god. Not a great time to get romantic. Sweat formed on my brow, changing the subject, I blurted-

"so, do you like my cabin?" she looked around, gazing from the bathroom all the way to my bedroom.

"I love it, you're amazing for building this, It feels like home."

The sun was setting, I quickly downed the rest of my orange juice, this wasn't good. I know she wouldn't sleep on the couch. and if she was going to stay for a while... a small trickle of blood ran from my nose at the thought of sleeping with her. Gardevoir released me from my trance when she asked

"are we going to sleep now?"

I choked a little. "I could sleep on the couch if you want.. I have spare blankets.."

"Won't we get cold in the night without each other?" she looked dissapointed. I felt guilt inside of me.

"fine.. we can sleep together. she jumped in excitement, and thanked me.

**The sexual tension is too much! D: clicky clicky xD**


	3. Bedtime

My bed was always my sanctuary, I had filled some pillows with wool from my sheep, I had no problem sleeping in it, I must admit I get rather cold sometimes, and I shamefully hug my pillow from time to time as some sort of fake girlfriend. Gardevoir had no pyjamas, so she slept nude. (I won't even begin to describe the nosebleeds) Thankfully I was in my boxers so it wasn't all skin-skin. She cuddled up to me and I struggled to keep my pride in, her boobs pressed up against my chest, showing a extreme amount of cleavage.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Gardevoir."

Gardevoir slowly fell into a deep sleep, a smile on her lips.

I tried hard to get to sleep, but my heart and brain wouldn't stop racing, I had a sexy pokemon snuggled up to me and I was close to becoming fully hard. I tried to wriggle away.

Gardevoir opened one eye and said "you're thinking about me, arent you?" Damn, she had been faking this entire time?

"How do you know?" I replied nervously.

"I can read emotions. The ones you have are making me rather... horny."

She caressed my dick with her delicate hands. I gasped and bit my lip, should we really be doing this?

"You're hard.." She licked her green lips, and smiled "I'm happy you're thinking about me."

Slowly, her hands rubbed my hard member, fingers tracing over the tip.

My cheeks turned red and she smiled devilishly. She was enjoying this.

My heart was racing, I couldn't think straight. She slid down under the covers and took my dick in her warm, welcoming mouth. Slowly she went down further on my cock, I moaned louder, and she completely engulfed my dick to the hilt. Holding back my cum, I gently took her head in my hands and moved her up and down my shaft, with increasing speed. Suddenly primal instinct came over me and as I drew closer to climax, I thrusted harder into her mouth. Her throats coils teased the glands of my dick and encouraged me to come. with a large moan I gave in and released into her mouth, a great stream of come was sent down into her system. Gardevoir swallowed it all, to the last drop,

"God, the bitter taste of your come drives me nuts! I'm addicted!"

I blushed, "glad to be of service..." and she came up from the sheets and met my lips in a long, passionate kiss. Her tongue intwined with mine, making me taste the mix of come and saliva, the taste was gloriously arousing. My dick twitched and she grinded against me, kissing me harder. I kissed back and slid my hand down her ornate body. My index finger slipped into her sensitive spot, She let out a moan as my finger slid in as far as it could, then thrusted another finger in.

She let out a scream, it aroused us both. she began to moan-

"Oh Alex, Alex Alex!"

"Alex...Alex?" Gardevoir pinched me and waved a hand infront of my eyes.

"blargle...buh...what? WHAT?" I sat up, panting, Gardevoir beside me, worried.

"what's wrong?" I kept on panting, I was sweating profusely and there was a wet feeling in my boxers.

"We did it Gardevoir..." and I smiled seductively towards her, she looked confused.

"did what?" she asked curiously. Oh fuck... don't tell me...

** gotcha! ^_^ **


	4. Bathtime

I slumped into my chair and poured myself some juice. groggy didn't begin to describe how I was feeling.

"how did you sleep?" Gardevoir asked helping herself to more strawberries.

"meh.. I feel flustered." she just looked at me funny, I laughed. I couldn't stay grouchy around her. I think I'mgoing to work half shift today, I'm going to take a long bath."

"Oh! can I wash you?" Gardevoir asked, obviously excited. It wasn't a bad idea. I didn't feel like bathing alone, after realising all that passionate love was a dream.

"Sure, knock yourself out" I said, half heartedly. I shoveled more cereal into my mouth and finished my juice. I entered the bathroom and undressed, using a flannel to maintain my pride. I lowered myself into the steaming bath, I loved it, I had always loved hot baths, I could forget all my worries and refresh. Gardevoir came through the door and blushed at my nude body. She took out the bucket and sponge and washed my back. I flinched when her boobs rubbed up against my back. She giggled slightly. Her soft breasts felt amazing. I felt my self growing down there, but kept it in, revising complicated algreba to take my mind off it.

She lowered herself into the bath, and kneeled in front of me. We tried to avoid each others gaze. She was beautiful when she was shy, but I didn't have the courage to tell her. I mentally kicked myself for it. As she bent over, the towel around her body unraveled without her noticing. My eyes widened, and I felt blood rushing to my nose.

I quickly shouted

"GARDEVOIR!"

"What?" she exclaimed, and noticed she was completely nude, squealing, she quickly wrapped the wet towel around her boobs exposing her nipples through the wet towel. My cheeks turned red, but didn't bother telling her. I enjoyed it anyway.

She filled the bucket with hot water and poured over my head, soaking my hair. She took out some shampoo and massaged my head. (no not that head, sickos) as she did it she brought herself to asking me something.

"You know when humans do stuff to each other and feel good?" She asked shyly, rubbing the shampoo into my hair.

"You mean sex right? What about it?" as if I didn't know what she was getting at.

"Ever wonder what its like to do it...with a pokemon?" way too predictable. I searched for a nice way of answering this.

"Gardevoir, you want to?" I asked, looking up at her. She stopped washing me, frozen.

"Yes... please.. I love you, Alex" tears welled in her eyes. "Ever since I started watching you walk to work"

As creepy as that sounded, it touched me deep down in my heart. I pulled her tight. She cried hot tears onto my shoulder.

I petted her hair, and kissed her neck. Her sobbing slowly subsided.

"I love you too, Gardevoir." And I looked into her crimson eyes. Amazing, I thought as I pulled her in for a kiss.

My lips moved to hers. I felt her heart skip a beat as my tongue touched hers. Tears ran down her face and onto mine.

Her tongue felt magical over mine. We kept kissing for what seemed like minutes. We pulled away and gasped for breath.

"I guess...we're lovers now huh?" I said, smiling . Gardevoir wiped the saliva from her lips and licked her fingers.

"I guess so." and she smiled her beatiful, heart warming smile. I hadn't realised the flannel on my lap was perched up and tried to ignore it. She saw something was wrong and poked me in the chest.

"Are you feeling well?" clearly she was reading my emotions, trying my best to bluff, I replied

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to get dressed and go to work, want anything from the store?

Gardevoir was silent, thinking. Then her face lit up.

"Could you get me some more strawberries?" I guess the years of eating berries would leave an effect on her.

"Of course! You behave here while I'm gone ok?"

"Whatever you say Alex" and she gave me the best innocent smile she could. I am easily fooled, especially when I'm in love.

After 5 hours of working at the poke-mart, I finally reached my door. It was roughly 10:30pm, that's when I usually get back.

I placed the bag of strawberries on the counter, I peered through my bedroom door, Gardevoir was sleeping peacefully. I undressed and sneaked in beside her. It was too early for her to be sleeping, I thought. I touched her hips, sliding my hands further down, listening for response. Nothing. My hand was dangerously close to her lower region. A gentle gasp escaped her lips.

"Do you enjoy being violated?" I bit her ear gently. She moaned and bit her lip, looking away.

"You're beautiful you know, don't ever forget that". I licked the ridge of her ear, pulling her close, letting her hot skin touch mine. She was sweating and panting, her mouth open, eyes staring into mine.

I moved closer, twisting my head slightly. Our hot lips met. Awesome... I thought, kissing her harder and pulling her closer.

Saliva was exchanged, our tongues thrashed against each other relentlessly. My mind went numb from the heat of the kiss.

Pulling away, we embraced, and my hand slid down her back, down the ridge of her ass. Her sweat covered my fingers, she was drenched down there.

"Please.." she gasped, "..Touch me down there, I'm begging you!" Obeying her whim, my index finger entered her. I felt her warm, sticky insides around my finger. Sliding another finger into her, I pulled her in for a second kiss. I felt Gardevoirs body twitch every time my fingers hit her womb. I withdrew my fingers, dripping with her fluids and stuck them in her mouth.

She licked and sucked, tasting her own juices. She then kissed me, unexpectedly. Her love fluid tasted so sweet, I longed for more. I was shocked, taken off guard. After a minute of passionate kissing we both pulled away, panting.

"I told you not to take me off guard!" I said playfully. We both laughed. We fell asleep, embraced, bodies touching.

**So... hows that for a lemon scene? :3 **

**I hope you are reading this carefully and not rushing through it for the full experience ^_^**


	5. First Date

I woke up with a soft padding on my chest. Opening one eye, I saw Gardevoir lying on top of me, still sleeping. My dick was wedged between myself and her body. I choked, trying to keep calm. I decided to wait until Gardevoir woke up properly. I grit my teeth as she moved in her sleep, grinding against me. I wondered what type of dream she was having, she slowly awoke, her tired eyes focusing on me.

"good morning!" I chirped, giving her a squeeze

"Alex... last night.." she started, turning red.

"I love you, Gardevoir." I hugged her tightly, kissing her soft neck. I loved kissing her neck. (:3)

I started a pot of coffee when Gardevoir walked out my bedroom, holding the bed sheets.

"Huh? What have you got the sheets for?" I asked curiously. She held them up to my nose, the strong smell of come hit my nostrils.

"Oh...eheheh..I guess we can take them to the laundry house." I don't know how I was going to do that without being noticed.

I set some bacon in the frying pan, and waited for the coffee to brew. It was awfully silent.

"Would you like to go somewhere today? Today is Saturday, We can go somewhere if you want."

Gardevoir thought deeply for a moment,

"We could visit the local hotsprings, I guess." The hot springs around here were natural and open to the public.

"I suppose we can go" I replied warmly, pouring the brewed coffee into to mugs. We ate the bacon and eggs, sipping our coffee.

Gardevoir looked into my eyes, staring.

"Eh? What's up?" I looked around, behind my back. She continued to stare.

"I love looking into your eyes." she said bluntly. I blushed a little. No one had really complimented me on my eyes before.

"I love your eyes too. They're so vibrant and colourful." We avoided our gazes, awkwardly.

I got up and kissed her on the cheek, and fetched some towels. As I walked back into the kitchen, I saw Gardevoir washing the dishes in the sink. I pictured her in a maid costume, nose trembling. Slapping myself to maintain my posture, I walked up behind her, bringing my arms around her hips. She gasped slightly.

"You're so sensitive" I whispered. I licked down her neck then sucked. I couldn't get enough of her soft, warm neck. I felt like some sort of pervy vampire. Gardevoir had finished washing up. We left the house and headed for the springs. She put her arm around mine, leaning on me slightly, so her boobs pushed up against my arm. Awesome, I thought as we neared to the springs

We reached the quiet hot springs. Undressing, we lowered ourselves into the springs.

"Phew!, good isnt it?" I said, putting my arm around Gardevoir.

"Yeah, I love touching your body" She replied, snaking her arm around me. I recoiled slightly. There was no one around for miles.

She removed the towel covering my manhood, She gasped, Seeing my fully erect dick.

"You enjoy being here with me?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, of course! you're way too attractive, Gardevoir." I saw the tears begin to well in her eyes, and moved closer, kissing her.

She kneeled over my thighs, my hands subconsciously slid around her hips. We continued kissing.

"Don't stop.." a voice sounded in my head.

I kissed harder as my erection grew. We pulled away, spit separating from our tongues. The head of my manhood rubbed her spot. She was panting heavily, head over my shoulder.

"Do you want this, Gardevoir?"

"Yes.. I want your...love, Alex." Her voice was stuttering from the pressure.

Slowly, I entered her, pushing in further, Gardevoirs grip tightened on my shoulders. I hit a barrier, not fully in, Gardevoir gasped

"Go.. go deeper.." I pushed harder; breaking the barrier, a small amount of blood flowed out. Gardevoir let out a scream.

"Are you ok?" I shouted beginning to pull out. As if sensing what I was about to do, she arched her hips, pushing me in as far as I could go. We both moaned heavily, Gardevoir fighting back tears.

"You insides feel amazing." I chimed, as I slowly began to thrust in and out. With every thrust, we became more and more confident, and I began to pick up a rhythmic pace. My dick pumped in and out of my love's body. I grit my teeth, holding back as much as I could.

My head was numb, my body was moving without thinking, our bodies were intwined, moving and grinding into each other.

As I gave in to holding back, I quickly took her mouth in mine, locking lips as I came inside her, hot come filling her vagina.

I pulled out, hot cum flowing into the springs. I pulled away from our kiss, staring into her eyes. Space and time seemed to stop whenever I gazed into those gorgeous eyes. I relaxed a little, letting the hot springs ease my thighs.

"Alex?" Gardevoir asked, spontaneously,

"Yes, Gardevoir?"

"Am I going to become pregnant?" It wasn't a bad question, I thought deeply.

"I'm not sure, I wouldn't mind either way!" I said, with a relaxed smile.

**Well, I'm off to bed, don't expect any updates for another 7 hours, in the mean time please take the time to review! ^_^**


	6. Tough Decisions

**Dang. Well, I guess I have some explaining to do. **

**I sort of burnt myself out after I finished the previous chapter, and decided to call it complete. After all the reviews coming into my e-mail every week or so, I sorta wanted to continue it more and more. I don't know how much my writing style or genre of the story has changed in this chapter, but please do give me some feedback if you think I should continue. If you guys are in it for the lemon, I can concuct something sticky. Trust me. Anyways, enjoy this update,**

**-MoarFanfic. (Alex)**

It was a warm, sombre night. There were no words on the journey back to my cabin. Pasty moonlight reflected against a pond and rippled as a fish swam about. My hair was still wet over my forehead. Gardevoir had her head on my shoulder as we walked.

Her eyes looked distant, unfocused. We reached the cabin. I could guess it was easily midnight, as the summer days lasted longer. Without thinking, we both trudged into the bedroom like sleep-craving zombies and collapsed onto it. The speed at which I fell asleep was phenomenal. I felt myself fall right through my bed and into a dream.

I am standing in brilliant light, coloured by stained glass. Strange, where could I be? I feel very smartly dressed, with a exquisite flower on my lapel. A priest-looking person is standing in front of me, behind a lectern. He is smiling beyond measure. Organs chime in my head. I hear gasps and anticipated squeals behind me. Seriously, what's going on? The organ goes on, a grand tune is played, somewhat familiar to me. A figure comes up beside me. The tall person is dressed in an amazing white dress, with a veil covering her face.

It's hard to make out who it's supposed to be. I look back to the priest, who is currently reading off the lectern to both of us. It ticks. I'm at a wedding. This IS my wedding. Finally, it's my time. There is something hugely bothering me though. Like a non-existent itch. Finally I hear the figure beside me say "I do."

The priest looks to me, in anticipation. I say proudly, "I do." There is a large wave of cheer from the crowd in the pews and cries of joy. The priest finally says, "You may now kiss the bride." I swivel towards the figure, and lean close. She removes the veil, exposing her fair skin. The itch gets worse. My eyes widen. I feel like I have seen a ghost. As we lean to kiss, I feel myself dip to the left, woozy. The person is left with puckered lips, motionless. The whole room is silent. I suddenly feel sick. I pick myself up and run towards the church doors. The echoes of my shoes against the marble floor make sickening cracks as I reach for the doors. I smash through them with my body, and fall into nothingness.

I awake, panting, breathless. My vision quickly focuses on Gardevoir standing outside the door. Anxiety was painted all over my face.

"Good morning, Alex." she quietly whispers.

"Yeah... morning to you too." I think. "What time is it?" I quickly check the clock. 9AM. Crap. Work starts in half an hour. I jump out of bed and start pulling on my jeans. Gardevoir just looks as me as I try to put on far too many clothes at once. She giggles as I trip over the second trouser leg. I finally don my Poké-mart hat and grab some toast from the kitchen table.

"Gotta rush, love you, dear!" I shout, metres out of the door. Gardevoir has not moved from the spot, nor has her expression changed. She lets out a short sigh.

I was working my routine at the Poké-mart. A young trainer is browsing potions down an aisle. A bug enthusiast manically compares Poké-balls with wide eyes behind thick rimmed spectacles. Nothing new here. I gaze blankly out of the window. A family are sitting on the grass by the lake, eating on a picnic blanket. The mother hands out fruit and sandwiches. The two children, a boy and a girl, look completely engrossed in whatever their father is talking about. The father makes a wild gesture and they all laugh. I look back and sigh as the bug trainer piles a ridiculous amount of supplies on the counter. I scan the products without thinking.

What I am thinking about is what lies ahead for me and Gardevoir. I start to think if Gardevoir is even a decent name for a potential spouse. Gardy? Gard? Gar? My brain is in overtime thinking about all the issues which will need to be dealt with. Subconsciously my hands match my thinking speed and I finish scanning the products at unholy efficiency. I smile at him, embarrassed. The bug trainer is simply shocked and hands me the money. "Thank you, please come again!" I say robotically, and give the boy a trademark smile.


	7. Sweet Desire

**Hello all, Alex here. I know what you're already saying:**

**"WHOA, SHIT. MOAR HAS UPLOADED ANOTHER CHAPTER!"**

**Before you say anything else this chapter's entirely lemon. Figured I'd make up for the cosmic story stuff in chpt. 6. And yes, the strength I somehow accumulated to write this raunchy text was influenced by YOU. The reader. Every review I get get sends to my inbox, and it's basically a constant reminder of the hungry audience that awaits. So, If you're really into this (for whatever reason, it's not anything spectacular in my opinion) and you haven't already reviewed, do so ya doofus. It might just make me get off my lazy ass and write the next chapter sooner.**

**Anyhow, on with the fic.**

I seriously wonder what capacity pokemon have for their sexual hormones.

As soon as I came through the door, she took my tightly, and we shared a long, deep kiss. Interlocking, twisting, and tongues delicately brushing. During the somewhat sloppy swordfight, we waltzed through the living room to my bedroom. Her mutual movement confirmed her intentions. So Pokémon do desire. Well, this one certainly does. She sat down on the side of the bed, and I pushed her down flat. The sweet, vanilla taste of her saliva rolling around in her mouth was dangerously intoxicating. I pulled away, suddenly feeling the dull pain in my chest. We both gasp for air. It's hard not to detach from the world when I'm with this creature, well...er... person.

I bring myself down to my knees on the floor, to level ourselves. I ran my hands down her curves, then brought them back up, tracing up to her breasts. I cup both her breasts, with my thumb resting on her greenish nipples. She's blushing wildly, and I have a dark grin spread across my face. There are no words to be exchanged at this point in time. I push her breasts together to create a brilliant cleavage, the red spike almost completely engulfed between her fleshy love humps. My thumbs trace circles around the now erect nipples and she gives a slight gasp. She lets out a quiet moan followed by a gentle sigh, what results is a very embarrassed face. Her legs are crossed, and shaking.

No way... I spread her legs together, slowly. The sheets beneath her are soaked. A liquid barely thicker than water is spattered across the insides of her legs. She looks away, and bites her lip. This level of erotica... My head magnetically moves towards her opening. Come to think of it, it's the first time I've come face to face with her genitalia. If I had to describe it, it would be a deep, green-red flower with permanent petals spread across her crotch, with a deep orifice. I eagerly lapped up the sap like juices from her thighs, stopping to groan at the warmness and taste. Moving on, I ran my tongue up around the ridge of the slit, stopping to lick her twitching red clitoris. I seriously felt like I was giving cunnilingus to a god damn alien. My licks become more rapid and deft, stopping to suck and lick at her clit. I felt her convulse and scream, and she let loose another flood of her fluids. Gardevoir's crimson eyes were almost rolling back inside her head. Her tongue flailed uncontrollably. I could feel how rock hard I was down there without even checking. I urged for her love.

Lifting her up from her butt, I set her further up on the bed. I pulled down my stretched pants and laid myself on her. As I pushed in, I took her hands and entwined her fingers in mine, laying her hands on the bed. I breathed out slowly as I fully slid into her. The warm vortex of her passage tensed and sucked me in, and I felt myself already nearing climax. Without any further thinking, I pumped hard and fast with long strokes. Waves of pleasure flowed over me as I traversed her and explored every nook and bump she had to offer. My eyes focused on hers, and I leaned my head into her shoulder, straining as I released into her once again. Gardevoir's delicate legs were locked over my back. I rested my ear over her chest and breathed heavily. We lay together for some time, and then rolled under the sheets. We slept, me spooning into her back, arm behind her neck. I felt myself come to absolute peace, then the familiar feeling of slumber.

**yo yo word up cool story bro amirite B)**

**REVIEW DAMMIT**


	8. Summer Heat

Sorry about the huge wait, I've done this completely on impulse, as usual. Also, holy shit, thanks for the reviews! I guess Gard fics are higher demand than any other pokémon for *ahem* particular reasons.

To wrap a few plotholes up:

Alex **did **have Pokemon prior to meeting Gardevoir, but I would think that would complicate things between Alex and Gardevoir. It might bring up interesting possibilities for three-ways in the future, but I'm probably not going to mention it again.

The whole "Gardevoir getting pregnant" thing was a bad decision in retrospect since I feel it would change the novel from "funny times with gardevoir and also sexy stuff" to "commitments and relationships and blah blah yak yak yak" This series is meant to be light hearted and erotic. Frankly I'm too lazy to write anything with any proper story at all. Fun fact: I freeball all of my stories. I just make them up as I go, as I do with most things.

And on Gardevoir's name, I've decided just to simply leave it as it is for now. Point being it's more accessible to everybody reading the story instead of having to read "Jane" or "Susan" or whatever name it is of the real life girl the author is pairing with himself. I might throw in some "Gard" and "Gardy" simply because I like those nicknames. They're playful.

Again, I hate to keep people waiting but I can really only do this thing when I feel like it. I like to see it as reading the story, enjoying it, waiting impatiently, and then being really fucking surprised when I actually update the damn thing. It's magical, y'know (not really)

Anyhow, enjoy.

I lay awake. I'm lying flat on my back, eyes staring up at the wooden ceiling. The faint hum of summer crickets sooth my mind. I'm stark alert, yet comfortable.  
>I tilt my head to the left, and focus on the being next to me. I can feel her breath graze my cheeks lightly as her chest falls slowly.<br>Why can't I sleep?  
>Oh of course, it's the whole "hooking up with a frigging pokémon thing" right? Haven't forgotten about that one y'know!<br>I ease my head back up and stare at the ceiling. She's naive. She's willing. She's hopeless without me. What kind of relationship is this? I've screwed her at least 5 times in the first week for fuck's sake. Perhaps I was just pent up on hormones from the new experience. I reposition my head on the pillow.  
>It's not normal to have a pokémon for a partner as far as social norms go. It's like getting with your dog to some people. What the hell am I going to do if, god forbid, somebody actually <em>hits<em> on me? I sigh and wave away the voice in my head. I don't want to check the time, I already know it's some ungodly hour and it's early shift tommorow.  
>Sleep, damn you.<p>

Fast forward tommorow evening, Gardevoir and myself are eating cold soba noodles (these rice noodles you dip in cold, dashi sauce). The summer heat was so thick you could feel it pressing on your skin. I opened the door, but left the insect window closed.  
>"Damn, it's hot." I say, between a mouthful of noodles. "And we've got no AC, contrary to every other household in Japan." Gardevoir didn't get the joke.<br>She had finished, and was visibly flustered from the heat. I gesture vaguely to the bedroom. "We'll have to ditch the duvet, for today" I remark. Gardevoir simply nods.  
>I realise an eerie sense of colloquialism between us. I finish up on my bowl and lay the chopsticks on top. I look Gardevoir in the eyes.<br>"Gardevoir."  
>"Yes?"<br>"Could you describe the general situation between me and you right now?"  
>"Oh, we're uh, we're lovers, right?"<br>"Lovers?"  
>"Yeah, like bonded by destiny." She makes some gesture enthusiastically with her hands. I roll my eyes at the use of the word "destiny".<br>"You realise we're of different species, right?"  
>"Why should that matter?"<br>"Why do you think?"  
>"I don't know Alex, tell me."<br>"Where I came from, people don't regularly do this kind of stuff." I slump in my chair a little and fold my arms. "Especially sexual engagement. There's a huge taboo on that amongst trainers."  
>Gardevoir looks panicked."You mean we can't be openly accepted in public?"<br>"Well, not as partners of any kind, just trainer and pokémon."  
>Gardevoir thinks for a moment, then smiles. "That's not the end of the world. I'm all for acting normal amongst other trainers." I'm caught off guard by her sudden optimism. I smirk, leaning over the table.<br>"And we can do whatever we want here..." I say, striving for a kiss. We meet, myself leant over the table, with my hand holding up her chin. It was a controlled, romantic kiss. Not messy, thrashing tongue type from our previous engagements. We both wiped sweat from our foreheads. The kiss seemed to make the heat worse. I get up and move the dishes into the sink.  
>"Let's cool off a bit, shall we?" I strolled into the bedroom flung off the duvet from the neatly made bed. The sun looked like it was melting on the horizon into a big pool of liquid magma. It was a beautiful, blood red sunset.<br>I lay on the bed, waiting for Gardevoir. She walks in, and instead of laying down beside me, she climbs up on top of me from the foot of the bed, so her hands are next to my head. Her expression is as suggestive as I've ever seen it get.  
>She plants a firm kiss on my lips, and my eyes widen at her assertiveness. All the while grinding against my nether regions. She parts away from me, leaving me confused and dazed from the lack of control that I usually possess over her.<br>By now my denim shorts were visibly bulging against Gardevoir's crotch. She's unzips my pants, and pulls my boxers down just enough to expose myself. I'm god damn rock hard from all this "dom" stuff right now. Gardevoir places a finger in her mouth and lightly traces under her flowing white skirt.  
>She's straddling me now, knees on either side of me, lowering slowly. I feel myself hit her entrance, and I'm pushed inside of her. A sharp wave of pleasure jolts my body.<br>It feels completely different to not be jamming it in myself, and I feel my body stiffen up, and my head recoils back onto the pillow. Her insides wrap around me, the silky texture of her walls are urging me to blow immediately, but I clench myself and hold strong. Now my whole thing has been swallowed up.  
>Gardevoir looks at me menacingly, and then pushes further down, letting me hit the entrance to her womb. She lets out a yelp and stifles it. Her hips begin moving up and down against my will. My body has been numbed and my mind completely subdued by the pleasure being received. Her walls cling to me as he moves her hips<br>up and down, creating a tidal wave feeling of pushing inside her. I feel certain I'm about to come but hold it anyway, and my expression is that of "fucked silly." Gardevoir then proceeds to rhythmically pound down in long strokes, which pushes me off my limit. After hitting her womb multiple times, I let out a girlish moan and orgasm.  
>I feel like I'm shooting all I've got into her, and it lasts at least three good pulses until I begin panting and spacing out. Gardevoir raises herself, pulling me out of her. I shiver from the sensitivity in my dick and roll sideways. It's hot. I'm sweating real bad. Gardevoir comes up behind me and spoons into my back. My energy is completely drained.<br>I don't fight her bout of domination at all, instead I let my body do the work and close my eyes, fast drifting off from the exhaustion.


	9. Mellow indifference

Hey everyone. Got another chapter for you. Pre warning to all you ferocious fappers, it's non lemon. I felt like the direction of the story was a little misguided with sex every other chapter, so I'm toning it down a little. Just some light hearted experiences between our protagonist and Gardevoir. A few things you might have noticed about my writing style are how I put periods in the quotation marks. Not quite sure why I do this, probably just personal preference. I also don't like to tack on "I said" after every piece of dialogue and the only people talking are usually Alex and Gardevoir so it can't hurt to leave it that way. I tend to leave hints here and there as to who is talking when. Anyhow, I appreciate the reviews I've been getting lately, criticism and praise alike. As previously mentioned, I don't really believe this flimsy excuse for a story deserves recognition but I'll take it.

Enjoy.

The cool breeze accented the summer morning heat nicely, to both me and Gardevoir's liking. Birdsong could be heard, through the window where Gardevoir was looking out of. The window looked out on the grassy path that I frequent so much. The path was so densely packed with lush vegetation that you couldn't make out the end point with the human eye. Gardevoir was half bent over, elbows resting on the window sill. She let out a small sigh. Her eyes looked longing. I walked up behind her and placed both my hands on her shoulders, resting my head on hers. She looked up, and gave a "hmm?"  
>"Would you like to?" I asked inquisitively, bringing my hands down from her shoulders to her arms, and eventually her own hands.<br>"Like to what?" She replied hastily.  
>"Oh, come on." I said, with more than a pinch of sarcasm. There was a pause.<br>"I-I'm not sure I can stay calm around other people."  
>"That's fine. We can find a quiet spot. Say, the far side of the lake?"<br>"...Alright, let's do it." She made it sound like a challenge.  
>Of course, that's exactly what it was. I already knew Gardevoir wasn't fully used to human interaction other than my own.<br>I filled a flask full of sweet tea in my backpack. Neither of us felt like lugging a basket full of food all the way to the town. I drew a yellow parasol from the stand next to the door.  
>We set out of the house. The gentle heat pressed onto our bodies. I briefly glanced at my wristwatch. 10:43 AM. I pushed the parasol and held it over our heads. We walked parallel to each other until we realised the shade from the parasol wasn't enough for both of us. Gardevoir improvised and took my arm in hers, pushing her left breast up against me. We both gasped nervously at the sudden touch, but almost instantaneously laughed at each other's reactions. The stretch towards the town lasted at least 20 minutes from here. Perhaps we could pick up some food from that nice café where nobody goes to. Or maybe get Gardevoir some new clothes. I wouldn't mind a change up from the usual natural white gown that Gardevoir dons on seemingly all occasions. God, I hope I don't see anyone I know. All this pondering had caused me to go awfully silent, and Gardevoir was looking me the whole time.<p>

"Something wrong, Alex?"  
>"Nah, just thinking about what we should do in the town."<br>We continued walking for a few more minutes, then something sprang to mind.  
>"Gardevoir?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Well, it's about your.. uh... name."<br>"Mmm?"  
>"Yeah, well, trainers usually name their pokémon things. But so far, we've been fine with just "Gardevoir""<br>"And?" Gardevoir didn't seem to get it.  
>"I guess it's not important. I mean, it would just seem strange to call you by your wild name." I decided to illustrate a little. "Put it this way. If a person went as far as writing a shoddy story about us, don't you think "Gardevoir" would get tired out after a while?"<br>"Well, I suppose said writer would address this problem within his story." Gardevoir replied, cunningly.  
>"Now that's breaking the fourth wall." I say, giving Gardevoir an impressed nod.<br>We both laughed lightly and continued walking. Weirdly this part of the path stuck out to me. The tall grass. That night when I was ambushed, then saved. I held my finger out to point this out but Gardevoir closed her eyes and gave a knowing nod. Sometimes I really forget about her psychic capabilities. She must be able to read me like a book. We reached the  
>hard surface of the town's roads. At this point we had put ourselves at a distance, and were walking together rather normally. So far, so good. There was another person walking towards us. He looked at us, and tipped his hat.<br>"Good morning."  
>"Good morning."<br>Good. Great even. Everything's A-okay. We carried on through the straight of the stone footpath. We passed some houses and then came at a junction. I signalled Gardevoir to turn left. We reached the lake. From this side it would be far too populated to relax together. I pointed other to the row of shops beside us, and then at the pokémart.  
>"Dude, I work there." I said, in a silly tone. She looked and nodded slightly. I guess it wouldn't be that interesting. I noticed that Gardevoir had been shifting uncomfortably underneath her gown since we entered town. It must feel alienating, like this. I took a right turn onto the path leading towards the lake. Gardevoir followed. We passed the large mass of people beside the lake.<br>There was another short walk around the lake until we reached a quiet spot. We walked under a stone archway which lead to the path which followed directly beside the lake. The neverending drone of the people back behind us could still be heard faintly. I looked over the at the lake, and at the long ripples being made by fish bobbing up and down. There were giant, deep green lilypads floating on the edge, not a few foot away from where we were walking. We walked for a while in silence. Gardevoir was looking around a lot more than I was, soaking in her newly found surroundings. I ran my hand down Gardevoir's and took her hand in mine. Our fingers interlocked. There was nothing but deep forest to the left of us, and you could see various pokémon skittering around in the distance.  
>"It's nice." Gardevoir said abruptly. I looked at her, and smiled. We were nearing the foot of the lake, where the lake properly turned around. Now there was nothing to be heard, save for the occasional plop of a fish in the lake and our own footsteps. There was a cast iron bench a few metres ahead of us.<br>"Here. Let's set down here."  
>And so we did.<p>

Hot, sweet tea spilled out of the flask and into the porcelain teacup. I handed it to Gardevoir. She was having problems holding the teacup with the small hole for human fingers, so she simply held it with both hands. We sat on the bench, pressed against each other, looking out on the lake. It was nearing noon, and the sun was reflecting on the lake magnificently. The people at the other end could only be seen as specks of colour amongst the landscape. I sighed happily and put an arm around Gardevoir. She'd already finished her tea.  
>"You're supposed to drink tea slowly, y'know." I said with a suave look.<br>"Oh? Eh, heh. Woops." Gardevoir looked down at her cup and blushed. She seemed awfully nervous, despite our seemingly solitary condition. I squeezed her gently.  
>"So, what do you think?" She looked up at the lake.<br>"I-It's beautiful. Unlike the small ponds I've ever come across in the wild. You must be able to see over here from where you work, which must be nice." I nodded.  
>"Yup. Lovely here, at this time of day." I took another sip of tea. Gardevoir leaned down and rested her head on my lap. I moved my arm to rest on her shoulder. There wasn't much to do except gaze upon the shining waters and listen to each other's breathing. There was the cool breeze again, making us both shiver with satisfaction. We let time pass us by. I checked my watch again. It just hit noon. I finished my tea.<br>"So..."  
>"So?" Gardevoir cut me off.<br>"Lunch. What do you feel like?" She didn't reply.  
>"Somewhere quiet? I know this café on the outskirts of town which is practically deserted. But cosy. Deserted and cosy."<br>"Sure."  
>Garevoir turned over, so her head was facing upwards. I shifted along to the end of the bench. We looked at each other a while, then Gardevoir leaned up towards me, tilting her head to mine. I knew what was coming. I took a quick glance both ways. Looked clear enough. I bent my head a little and met her lips. By now we'd pretty much got the correct force needed to make the best feeling kiss. Not too hard, not too soft. There weren't any pressing tongues to indicate French kissing either. A simple, romantic kiss. We parted, again looking deep into each other's eyes. A few turns of the head ensured we weren't caught in the act.<br>"Let's go grab some lunch, Gardy." She gazed at me with a look equal to saying "Seriously?" But took my hand and got up to walking. The café previously mentioned was on the left side of town, meaning we walked the entire span of the lake, taking the same direction as before. As expected, the café was empty. It was a nice, cosy place with savouries and baked goodies shown in the front till. I chose the soup of the day, while Gardevoir decided on a caesar salad with French dressing, of course after me telling her what the hell it was. The guy running the café had long, swept back ginger hair. He was wearing a red plaid shirt, jeans, a red visor cap and some glasses. He didn't seem to mind at all that a pokémon was dining in his establishment. In fact, he looked from me to Gardevoir and then gave me a sly wink as I handed him the cash as if we shared some dark, relevant knowledge. I just gave him a funny look and sat down. Gardevoir simply rested her chin on her hand and stared out into the open forest, mellowly. We ate our food, sat for an hour, and left. The walk back to the house proved too strenuous for Gardevoir and I offered to give her a ride on my back. She gratefully obliged. Half-way up the grassy path I felt a slow, rhythmic breathing on my neck. She was asleep. The sun was beginning to drop down. Eventually I reached the cabin. With some difficulty, I unlocked the front door and took a few tired steps to the bedroom, where I laid Garedvoir down on her side. She sort of formed her own position in the bed in her sleep. I bent over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and she shifted a little and a small smile formed on her lips. I decided an early sleep wouldn't hurt. It was nice, like this. I laid down on the covers, took my right arm and slipped it through the gap between Gardevoir's neck and the bed. Pressing myself into the back of her body, I simply closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon.  
>But who cared about that?<p> 


	10. Blizzard

Hello all. I feel I owed it to you to churn out another chapter before the end of the year. Not much to say really, just a nice festive chapter for you all to enjoy. Somehow I don't feel like I really gave it my all, compared to some of the previous chapters, due to some hasty writing, but that's for you to judge. Again I love hearing from you in the review section, criticisms and compliments alike. Merry Christmas guys and gals, and enjoy.

The seasons skipped over in a flash, like an almighty being was fed up of the current state of the world and turned a dial on the earth's thermostat. The transition from autumn into winter was alarming. The night before Christmas, A flurry of snow coated the area overnight. My cabin stood firm against the icy winds and snow, a stubborn entity in a brutal abyss of whiteness. I got up out of bed, and yelped from the sheer cold present in the room. Naturally I did what every half asleep halfwit does in the morning and got back into bed as fast as I could. My shocked expression persisted. Firewood. I need firewood, pronto. Gardevoir was sleeping soundly, despite the frequent howls of wind outside. I composed myself, got out of the bed, and darted for the wardrobe. My hand gripped the copper handle. I winced at the cold, and flung it open. There was my winter attire, packed away against everything else. I dug it out. A nice woollen undershirt, a red plaid shirt, double fleeced coat, woollen tracker hat, extra thick socks and all terrain boots. Yeah. I'm pretty prepared for this kind of thing. I kitted myself out, and entered the main room. As far as decorations went, tinsel was draped across the walls, stockings were pinned to the fireplace and a measly Christmas tree sat in a plant pot in the corner of the room, because the cabin wasn't big enough to house anything bigger. I had bought a holly wreath to hammer onto the door, and a neat white and green Christmas sweater with snowflakes and reindeer patterns on it for Gardevoir. I had purposely chosen a bigger collar to accustom to her bosoms and her red spike. I had also stocked up on a little booze for celebration. Nothing heavy, just some champagne and few bottles of locally brewed ale for myself, probably enough to get properly drunk off though. I realized I should probably stop daydreaming before I froze on the spot.

Naturally, I took my trusty axe out from under the sink, removing the protective cover. I admired the craftsmanship on it. A finely balanced, oak handle with a great steel head. An audible groan was emitted from my stomach. I noticed some leftover coffee in the press. I downed it all, and took some bread from the breadbin. The snow had packed against the windows so much you couldn't make out anything through them. Gingerly, I creaked open the front door, quickly stepping outside and closing it to shut out the wind. The cold went straight to my head. The winds buffeted in my face, making it contort, like I was eating something sour. Focus Alex, focus. Firewood. I looked around. I decided not to attempt to chop the trees down directly next to the cabin. The snow crunched satisfyingly underneath my feet as I waded between trees and other frozen vegetation. I'd done this before, lots of times in fact. I just seem to forget since it's yearly. Like I forgot winter's birthday or something, I guess this is my lament for it. I sized up each individual tree I passed, with the species and the size. I came across a medium sized birch tree, fairly separated from the rest. It was rather young, If my knowledge of trees was anything to go by.

I patted the tree, as if I was giving my apologies to it, for preying on such a weak one as itself. I positioned myself, firmly placing my feet into the snow. I took the first swing, and the axe gave a nice thud. I tugged it out, and repeated. I wonder if Gardevoir woke up. I don't even know how she deals with the cold. Does she hibernate? Oh crap, she might do. With this, I put a little more backbone into the swings. Each swing sent a jolt up my arm. The process took god damn ages. The time it was taking only seemed to make me angrier and swing harder. I spaced out for a while, letting my mind wander. I felt deeply sorry for anyone who had to do this for a living. The snow was falling rather lightly now, and the wind had become more gentle. I breathed out heavily, making large puffs of condensation in the air. The tree was fairly close to tipping point. I grit my teeth and swung some more. Surely enough, the tree started to tip. I looked up. "Timmmmbeeeeerrr!" I shouted, but it came out a little hoarse, making myself feel embarrassed. The birch fell down with a great creak and "whump" onto the snow. Oh shit, how am I going to move this thing again? I tried lifting the tree. My eyes nearly popped out, but I managed to haul the bottom end of the tree on my shoulder. I groaned and started dragging this poor hunk of mass back to the cabin. I traced my own markings in the snow and vegetation back. The force being exerted on my shoulder was hard to bear.

"Better get sympathy sex for this..."

Sometime later, the cabin became visibly viewable from the naked eye, a beacon of hope in this god forsaken wasteland. By now my shoulder was positively numb, and there was nothing more I wanted in the world right now than a hot fireplace and somebody to snuggle up with. I finally let the tree drop into the snow right next to the cabin. Stumbling into the cabin, I found Gardevoir laid on the couch in the main room. I puffed out a great sigh of relief, then poked her a little to make sure she wasn't dead. She tossed and turned a little. Must be snoozing. She doesn't seem to be affected by the cold, so that's good. I took out a mini saw out from under the sink and got to work on sawing the tree into manageable chunks. After some time I had amassed a fair bunch of tree matter to burn. I carried it into the cabin, clumsily tripping on the doorstop and making the wood spill out onto the floor with a crash. Gardevoir tossed around a bit more. Her eyes wearily flickered open. She winced and stretched, letting out the cutest yawn I've ever heard, somewhere between a lion cub's roar and a cat mewling. I hurriedly assorted the wood into the fire, and grabbed some fire starters from the store cupboard. With a few attempts, the tinder caught alight, along with my own satisfaction. Gardevoir had rolled onto her side, and was simply looking at me and the fire. Her eyes opened wide. She squealed and jumped up out of the couch, her face pale.

"W-what are you doing?! You'll burn the house down!"

"Uh, no I won't, silly." I stuck a metal poker into the fire. The logs crackled and spat out tiny flames. "It's completely safe, see?" I smiled at her. She still looked uncertain. Silence persisted for a few more moments. My face lit up.

"I've got something for you, check the tree." I looked over to the measly excuse of a tree, clad in fairy lights and baubles of the sort. There was a medium sized package at the foot of the tree. I had picked up some nice snowflake wrapping paper from the textiles shop for it.

Gardevoir waded over to the tree, then got down on her knees. She picked up the parcel and sized it up. I looked on, with enthusiasm.

She looked at me, into my eyes, and said, patronizingly,

"It's a green sweater. With a reindeer pattern." I recoiled in surprise. She simply looked at me.

"How did you know?! Did I leave it lying around by accident?! Damn, I'm sorry it wasn't a surprise!" I was flailing around, attempting to recall a time that it may have been seen.

I turned to her again. Her cheeks were puffed, and her cheeks were bright red. She stifled a giggle. This made me agitated.

"What's so funny?" I say, giving a genuine mix of confusion and annoyance. She laughs.

"AHAHAHAHA, ALEX YOU IDIOT, AS SOON AS YOU MENTIONED THE PRESENT ALL YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT WAS THE SWEATER! YOU BASICALLY GAVE ME A VISUAL REPRESENTATION IN YOUR HEAD! DUMMY!" Gardevoir was in hysterics. She rolled onto the floor, giggling. My face had gone rose pink. I was defeated.

"All right, whatever. Just try it on, please." I say, in a hushed tone. She obliged, carefully unwrapping it. The sweater remained in her hands, folded up. Awkward silence ensued.

She looked up at me

"Uh, well, heh, how do I?" She rubbed her head, embarrassed.

"Oh crap, sorry, hand it here." I walked over to her, my hands out. She hands it over.

"Alright, arms up." I lifted the sweater over her arms and head. She gave an audible moan, indescribable of nature, when her skin met the soft sweater. Man, I hope this fits.

"There you go." She got up, pulling the sweater down to her waist. The sweater gave a tight effect on her bosoms. My eyes widened. She looked at me, nervously.

"So... what do you think?"

"AWESOME! GREAT FIT, I SAY!" I shout, pulling out the two thumbs up. A small trail of blood leaves my left nostril. I have seen things that some men would die to see. I stood tall, for the sake of those unable to witness what I had.

"Oh er, right. My boobs." She nudged around with the collar, but to no avail. They were firmly bunched together. The red spike only emphasized them. The look on my face had surpassed anything beyond the likes of "coy" or "smug". Gardevoir was trying terribly hard to maintain her dignity.

She piped up. "IDIOT, AREN'T SWEATERS SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOU WARM, NOT EXPOSE YOUR SKIN?" I kept laughing. She looked disgruntled. She pounced onto me, making us both topple onto the floor. I kept laughing. She gave my chest a few light pounds with her fist.

"You win this time, Alex." She gave in. My laughter subsided to a few short chuckles.

"Aheheh, oh boy. I haven't laughed that hard in ages." My chest hurt a little, but that was negligible compared to what her body felt like on mine. I thought back to the alcohol.

"We should celebrate our first Christmas together in style, right?" I signaled Gardevoir to get up with a few nods of my head. We got to our feet. I walked over to the cupboard, taking out the bottle of champagne and a bottle opener from the drawer.

"This is the good stuff. Paid premium for this, y'know?" I polished the bottle with my sleeve, showcasing it to Gardevoir. I laid it down on the table, then retrieved some more fancy glassware from the cupboard. "Let's drink!"

And we did.

Oh, we did.

"Wow, dish shtuff ish great, it is!" I slurred, head back on the side of the couch. The whole room was spinning. There looked like there was maybe a few drops left in the bottle. I saw a couple of empty ale bottles on the floor. Damn, I had bit the bullet this time.

Gardevoir was laid on the floor, propped up against the couch. She swirled some champagne around in her glass.

"Yesh, but it shertianly meshes with your head." Gardevoir downed the last of her drink. "Alexsh, what, wash, was... whash the meaning of life?" Her head tilted to me on an axis I never though possible. I take some serious thought on with this question.

"BOOZE! ALCOHOL! DRINK! *URRRRRP*" I placed a hand on my stomach, half disgusted and half proud of the belch. Somewhere along this celestial journey of intoxication, I stopped thinking with my brain, and with my own erm, manliness.

"Sho, what shay he hit the hay, hozay?" I tried to put on a macho tone, but it came out horribly. I got up off the couch, stumbling over to Gardevoir.

"Ishe knows what exshaxtly what you're thinking! Don't mind if I *hic*, do!" She got up and we both clashed into each other, both laughing mellowly like idiots. We stumbled around the room, in a kind of abstract ballet duet dance. All the while narrowly avoiding smashing into anything from the tree itself to the glass doors for the bath. I gave a deep yawn. Gardevoir pushed us into the bedroom. I fell with my back onto the bed, and sweet bliss ensued. No, she wasn't pleasuring me or anything, the softness of the bed invoked such a large wave of relief that it nearly sent me straight off to la-la land. Gardevoir's cheeks were rosy pink. She clambered on top of me, inquisitively.

"Lesh do it." She fumbled with the buttons to my shirt. I was so out of it that I couldn't focus on anything else than the roof. She raised her head above me, sending multiple spinning views of her into my vision. I let out another sigh of relief.

"Come and ghet me, gurls!" I flung my arms open. Gardevoir teetered for a few seconds, then straight up fell onto me.

"Ey, Gardy, you're drunk! Howsh does it feel?"

"I'm notsh drunk! You're sho, sho drunk." She poked my face with a lazy finger. Her head collapsed onto my chest. I obliged, letting my head hit the pillow. God, It always ends like this, us on the bed, one way or the other.

So much for sympathy sex...


	11. Déjà vu

Holy cow, I'm not even sure how I got this out so early. I usually update in more than few months time, but here I am releasing chapter 12 in almost a month's time from the last one. Time really does fly. Anyway, I thought I'd push the relationship a bit further in this chapter, a homage to the cosmic contents of chapter 6 which I really thought I should build on. Again, another clean chapter. I don't even know if I'll write another lemon scene again, to be brutally honest. I have wrote the previous two chapters out of completely mellow feelings, often listening to nice music to get the juices flowing. I have also been reading fiction lately, and I'm sure it has had a slight effect on the contents of the chapters. I feel that the more and more I get into this story I appreciate the crowd I have amassed and feel privileged to have a healthy audience to perform to. So for that, I thank you. I'll do this until I grow out of it, or people stop caring about my petty story about POKEMANZ. So with this, I'll see you in the next chapter. Rock on guys.

-Moarfanfic (Alex)

I find myself walking through the same old trodden path to my home. It's a lovely night in spring, the lights in the sky entice my eyes away from all else. I walk, head held up, and sigh deeply. I close my eyes as I inhale the fresh outdoor air into my lungs. It feels great. I notice my stride become less and less as my entire body seems to lose its weight. I feel myself rise off the ground and begin to float upwards. My head rocks back, I inhale deeply still through my nose, as if it was a state of equilibrium. Now the forest is beneath me, visually and spiritually, as it were. I look beyond the plains, rolling around in my own weightlessness instead of turning my head. This serene scenario was that of surreal bliss, like suddenly becoming aware of the universe countless times larger than yourself around you, and being completely okay with it. I feel suspended in the aura of the night sky, the stars casting spells of wonder and awe onto me. I have risen into a cloud. I'm half disappointed that it wasn't a mushy hunk of mass that I could lie on, but that's the kind of idiot I am. This moment of disappointment strikes with great potency to my consciousness. I feel my head sway. My expression changes from mellow to stern. I feel myself descend back through the cloud and under it at the same speed I floated at. I look down. The stark height of my position startles me and tightens my stomach violently. I descend with unrealistic speed, feeling the wind rush against my body. I scream. I screw my eyes shut and grimace.

My eyes open. I breathe in through my nose. Strangely, I stay put. I'm in bed. I raise myself a bit, patting the surface of the bed to check I was not being fooled. I laugh, cursing the cloud as a bad omen. Currently in a sleepyhead state, I drop back into bed and nestle myself into the warmth of the covers. Another one of those dreams, huh? You know, the ones that feel predetermined. Like, when you question or do something that isn't flowing with it, it all collapses. I keep getting those weird dreams. I rolled over fully expecting Gardevoir to have been watching me the entire time, but she wasn't. Rather, she wasn't even there. The covers were left, neatly made in contrast to the other half of the covers which were sprawled around me. I let out a yawn so powerful I felt the vibrations in my eardrums like an echo. Part of me wanted to just lie there and snooze, but a nagging part of my brain was focused on the fact that Gardy was simply not here. When I accepted this fact, small panic ensued. Hurrying myself out of bed, I gave the main room and bath area a quick overview. Nothing, not even a trace of her being here. My stomach tightened once again and I clutched it reflexively. I was staring down at the floor, blank. No time for dressing, I decided. I barged out of the front door, and out into the cool spring air. My breathing was irrational, out of place, like I had far more important things to focus on at the current moment. I took on a brisk jog down the path to the town, frequently checking my flank for any signs of her. The moist dew of the grass below me squelched and cushioned my feet nicely, and calmed my nerves. There was nothing but birdsong and occasional rustles in the vegetation to be heard, but the grass wasn't tall enough to cover Gardevoir. I ran, and ran. This time, instead of being chased by a wild Mightyena, I was being chased by the fact that I may never see Gardevoir again. I felt like crying. I felt choked up. I stopped to catch my breath, but instead began gasping for air, lungs heaving. I had run a lot further and a lot faster than I had thought. I took in my surroundings. Of course. Our first meeting point. There was a clear opening on the right side of the path, as if somebody had tried to make it obvious that they were there. Like a moth to a flame, I picked myself up and trudged through the makeshift passageway, brushing against a variety of unknown plantlife. I was fairly sure I was poisoned by something or other, feeling stings and icky leaves touch my legs. The cut into the vegetation weaved around a bit, until there was another opening. I peered through, reasonably wet from all of the moisture on the plants. It was a pond. A large one at that. It was completely surrounded by fauna like the fauna I just made my way through. I looked up the span of it, noticing a distinct figure at the far end. It was her. She was knelt on the grass, admiring young blooming flowers, a clear smile on her face. She took her hand and brought a flower up to her face, presumably inhaling the scent. Her eyes closed and the smile widened. I felt fixated. What was she doing? Getting hippy with it? Is this what she did before she met me? Her eyes moved to the pond, and so did mine. Multiple large coloured fish swam lazily in the waters. They took on colours of gold, black and white in a multitude of styles. There was something relaxing about watching all these dumb fish weave around reeds and whatnot. That, or the poison was really kicking in. I decided to make myself clear on the other side of the pond by walking out of the clearing. My legs were pretty weak, and I could only really manage a clumsy stumble. She noticed me pretty quick, tilting her head up from the flowers. She raised her arm and waved. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Like, HUGE, man. I then proceeded to wave back, weakly. I wasn't feeling too good, to tell the truth. Still waving, I felt my mind go blank, along with my sense of balance. I toppled over onto my front, on the bank of the pond. My body beckoned me to rest. Déjà vu rushed through me like an unsuspected guest. I knew I had been friggin' poisoned. As my vision progressively got blurrier, the figure came closer and closer, white gown mixed into the green to form a blurry swathe of colour in my vision. That was enough, enough to know I had a chance of survival. My eyes slowly shut, twitching slightly as they went, as an act of struggle against the poison's sweet caress on my body. The last thing I saw was what was presumably Gardevoir, holding up my arms, probably inspecting them for tell-tale signs of poison. I was at least half thankful that it hadn't caused me any kind of pain whatsoever. I decided to let my body take it from here, snapping out of the struggle, feeling myself go limp.

I half expected to drift into a hallucinogenic world, semi-conscious. I thought back to my dream, and how it had been so nice until I started doubting my actions. I actually decided that I would enter a mirror world and do as I pleased while I took Gardevoir's help for granted. Fly around some buildings, breathe underwater, perhaps chill on the moon. I really was a giant idiot. Instead there was nothing, except for the throb of my brain, as if I had been reduced to a simple kernel of existence. More disappointment. As if I had responded to myself, I felt light through my eyes. But simply as a sense, a mere transmission of chemicals creating my perception. There was nothing to do but think. Think. So I did. I came around to the conclusion that I was thinking. If there was a time to mentally slap my forehead, now was the time to do it. I thought if the poison had intended me to go mad in this darkness, and feed off my negative energy. What if I was doomed to stay like this? Constantly aware, but constantly unaware of my surroundings? Strangely the panic never came. The light affecting my eyes changed slightly, enough for me to notice. Here I was, blissfully in comatose while my pokémon spouse was apparently tending my condition. The ludicrousness of that statement took a blow on my consciousness; almost knocking me off my own pedestal of ignorance that I had been relying on to stay calm. After a while of letting my thoughts go quiet, I felt myself drift away, similar to falling asleep, but in an infinitely more bizarre way. I let it happen, ignoring any kind of consequence or regard for my own health.

After all, ignorance is bliss.

Right?

Sure it is.

After what seemed like a spiritual boat ride through a sea made up of space, my senses gradually came back to life, it started with just a tingle in my fingertips, and then it spread through each individual finger until I felt the synapses link to conjoin my hand back together. Although I couldn't yet make out anything with my eyes, I groped with my hands, opening them and closing them. Another hand slid into mine, a gentle touch. The rate at which I was recovering seemed to increase tenfold when I had a thing to focus on. I traced my thumb up and down the top of the sleek hand, taking note of the long fingers and smooth texture. It had to be her. I made an effort to look out in front of me, and the green and white answered my call, I managed something like a smile, still weak from the poison. Slowly but surely, I came to. I laid on the bed, silent for a few moments.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days. I've been here the whole time." Her voice chimed through my head with therapeutic effect. She squeezed my hand. "You're strong, Alex. That poison was some nasty stuff, from a Vileplume, no less. But you pulled through." She gave a happy smile. I returned it. I tried to get up, but my arms gave way halfway through pulling myself up. Gardevoir took her arms and propped me up against the head of the bed. Her touch was satisfying, something real and simple, compared to the crap I had to deal with before I blacked out. I tried to sigh, but instead coughed violently, spraying some kind of coloured liquid onto the bedsheets. Apparently three days out cold will do that to you. Gardevoir quickly ran into the kitchen, fetching a cup of liquid. She held it up to my mouth. Without thinking, I let the liquid dribble into my mouth. The bitterness of it made me lurch, but I held my mouth open and kept it running down my throat. She placed the cup on the bedside table. I shuddered as I tried to wash the taste down with saliva.

"..Water…" I croaked, reaching out to the sink, viewable from where I was sitting. Gardevoir came back with a fresh mug of water. I gulped it down, and let out a clean sigh of relief. I redirected my attention to Gardevoir, who simply looked on intently at me, as if she was ready to do whatever I asked. Instead it wasn't what she had to do, but what she had to answer. I had gotten pretty curious as to what happened back there by now.

"So, what was going on back there?" I asked, giving the best quizzical look I could. Gardevoir just looked at me, blank. Then she realised what I was talking about. She looked embarrassed for whatever reason.

"Well, It's just, I really like the wild. I grew up in it, and experienced all of my life in it until I met you. Spring is the most beautiful time of the year for me, I enjoy the new life that comes with it. I would visit that spot every year, simply relaxing and appreciating the life around me. It's silly, I know." Her cheeks were red from explaining it. I didn't understand her embarrassment at all.

"Isn't that natural? I guess it's my fault for not taking you anywhere often. I'll fix that. You know, I've been saving for some time, for nothing in particular, just stockpiling surplus cash that I don't immediately need. I've been thinking, we should take a proper vacation. How about somewhere nice in the mountains? I hear they have great onsen there. We could take a train to a central town and find a nice cosy hotel to sleep in. What do you say?" I finished my speech with both hands out to her. She looked like she was going to cry. Resisting the urge, she took her arms in mine, pushing her head down onto my neck.

"That sounds great, Alex. It really does." I could hear her on the verge of tears. I rubbed her back with my free hand.

"We'll get going when I'm feeling ship shape, and when you turn off those waterworks." I joked, squeezing her gently. She pulled away from me, face stuffy. I took the opportunity to consolidate her feelings, moving closer and pressing my lips onto hers. Her expression was jerked, unable to contain her emotions. We parted lips, and Gardevoir's eyes were flooded with tears. She pounced onto me in a fit of defiance, head buried into the pillow beside me. "You idiot, don't ever make me feel as worried as you did back then. Or I'll really explode." As she talked, her blubbing mixed into the speech making her sound pitiful and equally adorable.

"But hey, you saved me, right?" I looked up at the ceiling, pining for agreement.

"I guess."

I laced my arms around her, simply lying there. There was no need to move. The position we were in was completely comfortable. I noticed Gardevoir rub her face against the pillow to dry her tears. I decided that now was a better time than any to get some well needed rest. After all, I had to recover before we set off on our first vacation.

Love's a complicated thing, I'm not even sure how I made it this far. But I'll make it work.

Whatever it takes.


End file.
